Rosario Vampire: Death of the Dawn
by BlackHawk323
Summary: It's Abigail Kuniya's first year at Yokai Academy. Entering as a junior in a school full of monsters is exciting and scary all at the same time, especially if your a human who was turned into a Ghoul in sixth grade! Rated M for sexual themes, lemons later on, and swearing. Ancestor story to Forsaken. BlackWing Chronicle #3
1. Tsukune

_Jump when they tell us they wanna see jumping_

_Fuck that I wanna see some fists pumping/ risk something/ take back what's yours_

_Say something you know they might attack you for_

Rosario + Vampire

Death of the Dawn

[Abigail's POV]

The room was dark. A small light emerging from my left toward what I assumed was the exit. A figure stood in front of me, her back facing me. I had had this dream before… that much I remembered as my dream-self placed a hand on the figure's shoulder. I feel as if I should know her name, but it slipped my mind.

"Don't worry, Abby. Tsukune will save us I just know it!" She said, turning to face me, her blue hair gliding through the air behind her. She was wearing the same thing she usually wore most days: A pale yellow vest on top of a plain white long-sleeved shirt with a red bow tie. Her deep purple eyes gazing at me reassuringly.

"Let's hope he gets here soon," I reply, clutching my shirt closer to my body. We stood there like that for a few minutes. Me clutching my purple t-shirt in anxiety, and her gazing at me, trying to reassure me even though we both know she's more scared for our friends than she ever has been. I would've gladly stayed like that, but we were cut short when a large, muscular man barged through the door, a three foot lead pipe in his right hand.

"Alright, ladies. Time's up. Your friends haven't responded so we will just have to go through with our plans… which means you two are now a liability. And liabilities must be **exterminated**." He growled, raising the pipe above his head and swinging down to my companion….

R+V: DotD

[Third-person]

"Kurumu!" Abigail Kuniya shouted as she bolted into a sitting position on her bed. She looked at the clock, which read 11:58 p.m. and laid back down, her hand instinctively reaching up to clutch the Spirit Lock which hung on a chain around her neck.

'Damn,' She thought, 'another nightmare? I've been having that same one for weeks now… what does it mean. And who's Kurumu?'

"Abby? You okay? I heard you screaming. Is everything alright?" Her older brother, Michael, called through the door.

'Shit! I need to put something on fast!' Abigail thought urgently as she leaped out of bed and over to her dresser, grabbing a set of underwear out of the top drawer and slipping her panties on…. That's about as far as she got before her brother decided to open the door.

"Abby? Everything alr-ahh!" Michael started, not being able to finish as his sister kicked him into the wall, leaving an imprint and nearly shattering his ribs and his spine.

"Wait until I answer the door next time will ya? Don't your lucky Vampiria didn't decide to pop in." Abigail said, not bothering to see if her brother was alive or not, it isn't that she didn't care. Its just that she scares the shit out of him at times like this.

Abigail's normally light brown hair had turned silver, along with the now red and slitted eyes, which were normally green. The Spirit Lock around her neck had lost its main use a few months before, and now only worked well enough to allow her access to her human form, seeing as it had ceased being her 'true form' a few years before.

"Sorry, Abby," Her brother responded, "I was just worried, ya know? You've been having these nightmares for weeks now. 'sides, you leave for that Yokai Academy place tomorrow. I just wanted to make sure you were alright.

"That excuse nothing, but I'll accept it as an apology." Abigail said, her hair and eyes returning to normal as she fastened her bra. "You can look up now."

"Okay. Be safe alright?" Michael said, standing up and moving to the door, "I don't wanna get a call from some stranger telling me my little sister's been killed or some other shit like that."

"I will," Abby replied, "I promise."

The Next Day…

'I wonder how my first year is gonna go.' Abigail thought as she took her seat on the bus to Yokai Academy, 'after all. I'm joining as a junior.'

"I take it you're the new kid?" The bus driver asked, his eyes glowing from under the darkness of his hat. 'That guy give me some serious creepo vibes, I swear.' Abby thought, a bead of sweat working its way down the side of her head.

"Uh, yea. I am." Abby replied absentmindedly as she went back to drawing out her first manga. It was a work of art really. A story about a girl who suddenly found out her world was not what she had been told it was.

"Huh? Did I miss anything?" A student a few rows in front of her groaned, having just woken up from his nap. 'He's kinda cute,' Abby thought. He looked to be about seventeen, with black hair and brown eyes. He was wearing what looked to be a green uniform. Most likely one from the Academy, though Abigail couldn't be completely sure.

"You didn't miss much, kid. I was just talking to the new kid." The driver replied, punctuating this by jerking up his chin to motion towards Abby. "Now I'll let you two get to know one other. You are in the same grade after all."

"New kid?" the student asked, turning slightly in his seat to look behind him at Abigail. However, he had a problem staying that way, as he had to suppress a major nosebleed.

'Holy crap. She could give Moka a run for her money…. Wait! What am I saying!' the student thought, his eyes wide in shock as he stared at Abigail.

"I- Uh. My name is Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you." Tsukune said, moving into the seat next to her. 'Shit… well, here goes.' Abigail thought, sighing. She looked over at Tsukune and extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Abigail Kuniya. Nice to meet you too."

The two talked for a bit. Quickly realizing just how much they had in common with one another. They both had Spirit Locks, as well as having both known, or knowing (in Tsukune's case) a vampire. The two were both being trained to control their powers, despite that Abigail was more into her training then Tsukune was.

"Yea. My Lock does nothing more than allow me access to my human form now." Abby said, her hand reaching up to grasp it tightly. With a loud snap and a gasp from Tsukune, she had reverted back into her vampiric state. "See?"

Tsukune, however, looked like he was about to pass out from fear.

"What?" Abigail laughed, "You scared, Ghoul? Like I said before, I have complete control over what I do unless my other nature decides she wants to drive."

"Your other nature?" Tsukune asked, "Isn't that almost impossible for a Ghoul to obtain?"

"Most of the time, yes." Abigail said, "But Vampiria doesn't like following rules, so I guess that explains everything."

"Sorry to ruin your lovely conversation kiddos, but we're here." The bus driver said stopping in front of a decrepit old tree that stood next to a scarecrow with a sign on it. The whole area rested atop a cliff overlooking an ocean of sorts. The sign on the scarecrow read 'Yokai Academy'.

The pair grabbed their things and started down the steps off the bus, but were cut short when the driver spoke again, addressing them both with his not-so-clear advice instead of only one of them: "By the way. Good luck. Your gonna need it."

With that they stepped off the bus, and the doors closed.

'Wow… this is new. Usually I don't make any friends until later in the school year. Maybe, if I'm lucky. I can keep **that **from happening again as well. Although the possibility of that is slim to none.' Abigail thought solemnly as she watched the bus go back through the tunnel for what she hoped wasn't the last time.

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see huh? I figured I would gift you all with a little treat in the form of a project that I swear I will keep going as much as I can. I have this one planned out a lot better than my other ones. However, this story acts as a prequel to Forsaken, for reasons you'll see shortly. With that I present to you: The BlackWing Chronicles: Datastream 3**

**The song at the beginning is Hands Held High- Linkin Park**


	2. Yokai Academy and New Friends

_As I burn another page/ As I look the other way/ I still try to find my place_

_In the Dairy of Jane_

Rosario + Vampire: Death of the Dawn

Chapter 2

**A/N: let me verify here. This is NOT a prequel to Forsaken. This is a telling of the events that happened during Hawk's last incarnation, (who has yet to appear). I do not own Rosario + Vampire. Trust me, if I did it would already be in season 4 of the anime by now, and I wouldn't be reading the manga still xP. R&R, and don't dis my characters for no reason.**

[Abigail's POV]

After the bus left Tsukune and I started walking toward the school, chatting enthusiastically as we walked. I learned that he had a cousin named Kyoko, and several friends at Yokai. I told him about my past, being sure to stay away from the darker parts of it. We had come up to a cemetery-type area within the forest surrounding Yokai when someone called to us.

"Tsukune!"

We both turned to see who had spoken, and my heart rose a little as I identified the aura.

'Holy crap! A real vampire! Maybe now I can learn to control some of my more… destructive powers better.' I thought, watching the pink-haired beauty run towards us. She was wearing the Yokai uniform, which appeared to be the same as mine, she was also carrying a brown suitcase, which she had on a strap slung over her shoulder. She had nice green eyes, as well as a sweet, soft voice. Around her neck she wore a choker chained to which was a Rosario.

"Oh. Hi Moka!" Tsukune called back, running over to her. I stayed behind, slowly walking towards them but staying back a few feet, not wanting to intrude on their reunion. They stood there, laughing and talking, occasionally falling into that awkward silence most people have when they love each other but are afraid to admit it. I smirked, 'Wow. Who knew Tsukune could be such a love-sick puppy? I mean God man, just spit it out already.' I laughed to myself. From what he had told me I get the impression Moka wasn't the only girl he liked, or who wanted him.

"Who's this?" Moka asked, peering at me from over Tsukune's shoulder. She was scanning me, subconsciously gauging how much of a threat I would be to her, while appearing sweet and kind on the outside. She knew what I was, she knew that Tsukune and I were the same thing, she knew.

"Abigail Kuniya. Nice to meet you." I said, finally walking up closer and holding my hand out for her. I wanted to reassure her that she could have Tsukune to herself if she wanted to. Its not that I didn't like Tsukune, he was a good person. I just wanted a guy who wouldn't be afraid to be… a guy. Tsukune is a little too kind for me, not that I'm a slut or anything cause I'm not, and I beat the crap out of anyone who says that…

"You too." Moka replied, accepting my handshake.

'She's too kind…. And naïve. Wow…. She and Tsukune are made for each other.' I thought, silently laughing as I told Tsukune that I'd meet him at the school and said bye to Moka, popping in my headphones and turning on my Ipod as I walked away.

R+V: DotD

"I will not bow, I will not break, I will shut the world away." I sang, walking closer to the academy, I was almost at the front gates now, the tallest spire looming high above me. I could feel a apparition following behind me, a shadow of my past, one that never left me no matter how hard I tried to shake it off. The being that motivated me to become stronger, the creature that in order to resist I had learned the martial arts of Muay Thai, Judo, Karate, Jujitsu, and several other arts. My day of reckoning was still far off, but it was getting closer, however much I wished to deny it.

'Stop whining, Abby.' Vampiria said from within my Holy Lock. Somehow I my MPD had used the Lock as a host for my more… lesbian personality. Vampiria is the only reason people think that I'm a slut, since she has most of the personality of one. For one she's not afraid to let people see her naked, while I'm closed off about it.

"I can whine if I want to, Clair. I said turning snapping around and butterfly kicking a student who decided it would be a bright idea to attempt to sneak up on me. To be honest people who do that sicken me. I glared at the boy, who had long, brown hair, as he struggled to stand up again. I sighed, 'What a wimp. He's lucky I didn't use my lighting on him.' After my 'affliction.' had risen I went and searched through my family history, wanting to know what could've caused this. I later found out that my great-great-grandmother was a witch, and that the one time in fourth grade when my house spontaneously combusted was my fault, as I had involuntarily discharged electricity when I was sleeping, however, I doubt I couldn't shocked him at all, given the fact that unlike my vampiric powers, I had little to no control over my elemental prowess, but it was still something I could use to bluff with. I shook my head, laughing at how badly this kid had embarrassed himself, and turned around, continuing my walk to the gates of the Academy.

I had only been standing at the gates for a short time before Tsukune and Moka reached me, Tsukune running in a way that made me think his life was being threatened, however, he didn't even get through the gates before he was tackled by what, at first glance seemed to be a gigantic bird, but later proved to be another student, and my blood ran cold when I saw her, the girl from my nightmares, I took a step back, attempting to adjust to this new information, why hadn't I realized this sooner?! She said **Tsukune **would come save us, but I had never once considered that the two went to the same school that I did. While I was lost in thought, a whole group of other girls appeared and started fighting over Tsukune, the shortest one complaining that the succubus-Kurumu- was going to end up killing Tsukune if she didn't let go of him.

'This is going to be a fun year.' Vampiria smirked.

"You said it girl."

**A/N: Song at the beginning is Breaking Benjamin- Diary of Jane. Pretty sure this day would've made it into Abigail's diary if she had one. I'll type up and upload the next chapter once I get 3 more reviews. Keep the support coming! I'll cya guys next time**


	3. Memories in DreamWorld

_And I will find the enemy within/ Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

_Dear Agony…_

Rosario + Vampire: Death of the Dawn

Chapter 3

[Abigail's POV]

"Sing the anthem of the angels!/And say the last goodbye." I sang. The song was by Breaking Benjamin, one of my all-time favorite bands. Seeing as this was my first day in class the teacher decided to pick on me a bit and had me a sing one of my favorite songs. I knew this one by heart, it wasn't too terribly hard to remember, but it did convey a sorrowful message to those who understood its meaning, but I still liked it, it made me feel as if I wasn't the only one….

"Thank you, Abby for that wonderful performance!" The teacher, (I couldn't quite remember her name) congratulated me. I bowed once before walking forward and moving back to my seat, which happened to be next to a small-voiced girl with blue hair and an (excuse the pun) icy aura surrounding her. I remembered her being one of the girls that jumped all over Tsukune yesterday, although she stayed back a bit and calmly looked on as if it were a casual appearance and that she didn't see the other girls as competition, though I wasn't too sure what she saw me as, despite that I tried my hardest to make it apparent that I wasn't interested in Tsukune.

"Hi," I said to her, trying to be friendly enough to where she didn't attack me or something, (you can never be too sure with these silent types). Something in the back of my mind told me I shouldn't be doing this, but then I realized it was my paranoia (AKA Vampiria).

"Hi," She said, the end of a lollipop sticking out of the side of her mouth, if I really focused I could've sworn the room temperature dropped a few degrees, as if someone had forgotten to turn up the thermostat. "Who are you?"

"Oh, me? My name's Abigail Kuniya, nice to meet you."

"Mizore Shirayuki," the girl replied, absentmindedly clawing a name into her desk, I couldn't quite make out what it was, but from what I'd learned from observation and Moka, that name was most likely Tsukune's.

We didn't say much following that, just a couple words here and there about classes and, on Mizore's part, Tsukune. When she talked about him she spoke with such joy and love, that it almost made me gag. I told her how I wasn't all too interested in Tsukune, but that I thought he was a nice guy, if not for his apparent 'relationship issues'.

After class was done I packed my stuff up, but I hadn't made it out the door before she asked me a question.

"Hey… Wanna come visit the Newspaper Club? We're running a little short on members, what with Gin always missing." She asked, her quiet voice sounding even quieter in the nearly empty classroom.

"Sure," I replied, keeping my calm mask on while she packed up her stuff. When she finished packing we walked to the clubroom, Mizore telling me how she came to meet Tsukune and the others, and eventually joining the Newspaper Club.

"Hey. You in any clubs yet?" Mizore asked as we approached the clubroom. It looked like any other classroom from the outside, except for the sign above the door.

"Nah, haven't had time, what with schoolwork and all." I half-lied. Schoolwork wasn't the issue, I just didn't have much time what with my manga and Vampiria doing the chores for me while I took a nap.

"You should join. Its really fun. We get to go on all sorts of adventures." She replied. Her voice always maintaining that indifferent tone it usually has, as if she doesn't really care about anything.

"I'll think about it." I reply, waving goodbye to her as she entered the clubroom. After she closed the door behind her, I departed for my dorm, hoping to get some sleep while Vampiria made dinner and all that shit.

_ I am standing in a courtyard, a manor looming above me, the twin spires piercing the sky like spears. Beside me are my sisters, but how I know that I can't be sure. To my left is my younger sister, her orange hair swaying the wind, tied into two ponytails on either side of her head, her pet bat resting on her shoulder. To my right is my twin, her silver hair and red eyes the only things to give away that she is more than just a seven year old girl. On the horizon, a horse-drawn carriage carries our mother off, and resting on the ground in front of us… is a Rosario. A beautiful silver cross with a ruby embedded in the center. I can't recall my sister's name or the name of my mother, though if I search hard enough I can barely remember that my mother's name begins with an A. In my right hand I am holding my most prized possession. An ancient demonic sword, a treasure that I later lost and was never able to find. I remember its name clearly, as I spoke it every night when I went to bed, a safeguard that kept the fears away when I was three: Laevateinn. A legendary demoic sword. A blade not many people get the honor of wielding… and through the mist of rememberance, I can faintly remember my mother's parting words:_

_ "Abby. One day that blade will leave you to find another whose duty it is to wield it. But don't worry. I'm sure that the two of you will meet again someday, somehow. Be strong Abby."_

_ A blade that not many have the honor to wield… and I lost it when I was nine. It had helped me survive those first few years in the human world, MY world. It became the last piece of my fractured memory that I still had left… other than my name… a name that struck fear into the hearts of all creatures, though I soon forgot it…._

…_Shuzen.  
_

**A/N: BOOM! BALL DROP!**

**Thank you all for your support, now mind you, this is a dream. Abby remembers none of it when she wakes up... not even the ball drop.**

**Thanks to AnonymousAK for allowing me to use his characters and, dare I say it, sword. **

**New character next chapter! Well. Two. **

**Keep the support coming! Cya next time!**


	4. Little girl, Demon, and Angel

_Every broken enemy will know/ That their opponent got to be invincible/ Take a last look around_

_While your alive/ I am indestructible_

Rosario + Vampire: Death of the Dawn

Chapter IV

{Yokai Academy Infirmary]

Time: 11:06 p.m. DST

Date: November 15

The room was mostly empty, the hospital beds covered with fresh sheets and sprayed with disinfectant, all except the two beds closest to the window, which were occupied. One by a young man, somewhere around 5' 6" with messy, dirty blond hair and pale skin, as well as being quite skinny. The bed next to him was occupied by not one, but two people, one a small girl in a pale green dress, her emerald hair reaching close to her waist, the other a female of about seventeen, she looked to be about 5' 3" with long, curly white hair reaching down to the middle point of her back, two longs strands of hair reaching down to her chest. The only thing that told you that they had been there for a while was the state of the group: disheveled and unkempt.

The male was awake, his blue eyes gazing up to the ceiling above him thoughtfully, a crystal ball raised in his right hand. He had been in here for weeks, maybe months, he couldn't remember. It had been too long. He was itching to leave, to get out, to see his friends again. He was slightly upset that he had missed the first part of the semester, but had been told that he and his two companions; Levy, the little girl; and Kiria, the older one; would be released early the next morning, meaning that he would be able to go back so long as he didn't work himself too hard. But he had never been one for orders.

[Abigail's POV]

"Ugh… my head." I moaned, walking down the hallway towards Mrs. Nekonome's room. I was walking beside Tsukune and Moka, who were a little overexcited than usual, saying things about how their best friend Kurai was getting out of the infirmary today after that nasty counter-attack from those Angels he fought off in their first year. Mizore and Kurumu had gotten up earlier, presumably to go get in some shopping for welcome-back gifts before class. I faintly remember having a dream, but nothing out of it, at all. Strangely enough I can't help but think of the teal-green blade that I had had when I was nine, a blade that had disappered after what seemed to be such a short amount of time; Laevateinn. I had been told that I had lost my memory when shortly after my eighth birthday, and had turned up at the Tokyo Central Orphanage with almost no clue who I was. All I had were two things, a name, and a sword. The latter clutched tightly to my chest, and no matter how hard the officials tried, they couldn't get me to part with it.

We reached class shortly before the bell, and there, sitting in the seat in front of Tsukune; right beside mine, was another student, his dirty blond hair faintly covering his eyes as he read. He was pale, that was for sure, and I was getting some crazy aura waves off of him… It reminded me of my blade. His aura shone a dark red, with tendrils of black darting around inside it, the aura to his right shone a gleaming white, like that of an Angel's wings. I calmly took me seat to his left, suppressing the eerie de ja vu that had overcome me. Throughout class I had trouble avoiding his gaze, as I could feel it every few moments, a cold, dark, penetrating gaze that shook the souls of even the hardiest men; A force to be reckoned with.

After class I grabbed my stuff, a long-lost urge surging through me. An urge that I hadn't felt in a long time. Not since I was nine. An urge that signaled that my precious blade was in my vicinity. I headed back to my dorm, grabbing a homemade two-bladed sword and walking out into the forest, heading on instinct to a tree marred by scars, scars that only a dual-bladed sword could inflict; Firelight's "Unbreakable" surging through my head, repeating every time I reached the end of the song as I walked along. When I reached the tree I took an offensive stance, my right foot tilted behind me at a hundred and twenty degree angle to my left, the blade held loosely in my right hand, the back blade brushing my back, I had taken this stance hundreds of times, that I concluded, what I didn't realize is that I subconsciously shifted into me vampiric form without releasing Vampiria, my hidden potential coursing through every fiber of my body as I rushed at the tree far faster than the eye could track, I faintly remember a name that I had had when I was seven, 'The Wind Queen'. Although how I knew that I didn't know, as I took a position for a spell that I had created:

**Wind Queen's Word #4**

**Divinity Strike**

My blade hilt flipped in half, the two blade hilts melding into one as the blades remained separate, their edged becoming serrated, and twice as sharp, the air around me warping as my body itself vibrated, causing me to become invisible to all but my self, my body moving of its own accord towards the tree, faster than I could've imagined, as my arm slashed upwards, the twin-razors of the sword carving right through the tree, offsetting it and causing it to topple over; although by the time it fell I was long gone from the clearing, the only sign that I had ever been there the rustled leaves and fallen tree.

**Later that same day….**

The strange feeling that I had had soon vanished, as I returned to my room and placed my dual-bladed sword, Karma, back in its place. I walked towards the cafeteria, grabbing my lunch and walking to where Moka and Tsukune were eating lunch with everyone, the new kids sitting next to a little girl with emerald green eyes and hair, dressed in the Yokai Academy uniform, though she seemed to be way too young to be even a first year. I sat down in my place next to Moka, Tsukune across the table from her. I quickly got that strange urge again, though weaker this time.

"Levy back to her normal self?" Tsukune asked the male, Kurai.

"Yea, she's all patched up." Kurai replied, patting the little girl's- Levy's- head.

"I was perfectly fine the entire time you know." Levy replied, though it seemed that noone else understood her.

"What did she say?" Kurumu asked, curious. It made me a little sick, my **friends **of all people, pretending not to understand the girl sitting across from her.

"Weren't you listening?" I replied, barely managing to keep the anger out of my voice, "She said she was perfectly fine the entire time."

Everyone exchanged shocked glances, Kurai and Tsukune just staring at me with wide, astonished eyes.

I stood up, turning around and walking towards the door, my arm reaching out to my side as a teal-green dual bladed sword appeared in my hand. I was going out to kill another tree. It was only when I reached the clearing and found another tree when I realized what had happened.

I had found my sword… and it had spoken to me.

{Yokai Academy Cafeteria}

12:03 p.m.

November 16

"Did she just?" A shocked Kurai asked as Abigail walked out the door. Everyone had seen Abby manage to cause Levy to transport into her hand, turning into a weapon they were all sure that Levy hadn't seen before, up until now.

"I think she did." Kiria said beside him.

They were all staring after Abby, Kurai and Tsukune contemplating whether or not to run after her. They were all shocked, its not often that someone you thought you knew manages to do something that amazing. Although, when Moka and Tsukune thought hard enough, they realized that they knew that something was off about Abby the entire day.

"I'm a little worried about her." Moka said, trying to tone her feeling down for the others' comfort. She was more than a little worried. She and Abigail had been in some tight situations over the last few months true, but Abby had never acted like this. Ever.

"Your not the only one, Moka." Tsukune replied, grapsing her hand beneath the table, their fingers looping together, "Something's going on… something she doesn't want us to know."

R+V: DotD

"You sure about this, Nagi? The hell spawn wiped the floor with us last time."

"And? What's your point, Roru?

"We need to be careful, remember what he did to-"

"Don't speak her name, Ganseki. Don't. We will bide our time, yes. But not anymore than absolutely necessary. The hell spawn will pay dearly for what he has done."

**A/N: Thanks to AnonymousAK for allowing me to use his story for this chapter. If you want the backstory to Kurai, Kiria, and Levy just visit his story: Demon to Vampire  
**

**Song at the beginning is Indestrucible by Disturbed. I see it as Kurai's theme song.**

**Keep the reviews coming guys! They really let me know if you guys are still reading this or not.**


	5. Double Abigail!

Rosario + Vampire: Death of the Dawn

Chapter 5

**A/N: Just a quick note, if any1 wants to draw any cover art for this story feel free to do so, just let me know first. I thank you all for your support, including (but not limited to): Code Lybert, RosarioVampire26, and DemonLover256. Thank you for your support. And now…. Without further procrastinations. Let it begin, Chapter 5.**

_God I wanna dream again/ Take me where I've never been/ I wanna go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

[Abigail's POV]

I'm dreaming again. The same vision as before, only stronger, with more pieces added in. I see Kurumu, yes. But Mizore, and the little witch Yukari. They stand on opposite sides of the room, as if they are afraid to touch one another, Kurumu has her hand resting gently on her stomach, I faintly remember her telling me about a wound, despite that in reality she hasn't told me anything about that yet. I hear hushed voices outside, the sound barely echoing off the walls, too soft for me to hear. Gradually I sense another presence behind me, the aura almost identical to Moka's, though it reminds me faintly of Kurai as well. I turn around.

And see myself leaning against the wall.

{Yokai Academy, Forest Clearing}

12:07 p.m

November 16

I wake to find myself propped again a tree, Levy sleeping peacefully beside me, her chest rising and falling softly. I'm in the clearing, that much is clear to me, although the last time I was here it wasn't so…. Wrecked. It looked as if a hurricane had swept through the clearing, leaving everything but the trees surrounding it untouched. I stand up, careful not to wake Levy, dizziness washing over me like a wave as I use my left hand to prop myself against the tree, which, upon closer inspection, is scarred by cuts and slashes, and suddenly I remember. I remember the memories, the secrets, the lies that were fed to me as a child. I remember my sisters, and the old manor I lived in. I remember the countryside and the hills… and I remember Moka. Although she seems much more docile than she was when we were kids, before Mom left us. Before she was forced to put on that Rosario that Kokoa cursed so much. I rememeber the horror of having to face off against them when they became infected with these…. Parasites, that turned them, made them bloodthirsty, only caring about themselves and their wants. I remember proving them all that _I, _not Aqua, was the strongest Shuzen… I remember my mother telling me that I wasn't a full-blooded vampire. That I was more…

"There you are!"

I turn, and come face-to-face with Kurai, his normally blue eyes now a dark shade of red, his aura looming behind him like a living shadow, eager to devour all in its path.

"What do you want?" I say, glaring at him defiantly.

"What do I want?" Kurai asked incredulously, "What I want is for you to give me my little sister back."

"Huh? What… what's going on?" Levy asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she sat up.

"Go back to sleep, Levy." Kurai said, turning his head to face her without taking his crimson eyes off me, "I've got it all under control."

Levy yawned and laid back down, although I could sense she was still awake, her ears tuned in to our conversation.

"Look, I've waited too long to get her back, I'm not about to let you take her away." I said, the air twisting itself into Karma beside me. "I'll fight you if I have to."

I grabbed Karma, moving it in front of me, placing it horizontally to my chest, a defensive stance.

"Fine, I'll try not to kill you." Kurai said, the shadow from behind him turning into wisps of black fog that encircled him, amplifying his power.

** Sinful Incantation #4 Death's Pillar**

A beam of light shot from Kurai's chest, I moved my blade's position so that the beam struck the hilt of Karma, the strongest part. As soon as the beam made contact… all I saw was white.

[Third-person POV]

When the light subsided there stood not one, badly damaged Abby, but two, slightly damaged Abigail's, one with long, silver hair and red eyes, and another with light, wavy brown hair, and green eyes. They stumbled backwards, the force of the impact splitting between the two. The silver-haired one regaining her balance to see a shocked, and rather frozen, Kurai staring at them.

"The hell are you looking at dirtbag?" the Silver One said, her voice slightly higher than Abby's.

"Oww… the fuck?" Abby said, rubbing her head and straightening back upright. Raising her head to see her other half staring back at her.

The two just stood there… and stared at each other for a while.

[Abigail's POV]

What I saw scared me.

Vampiria! Clair of all people! Standing in front of me! My other, homosexual half who had just called Kurai a dirtbag of all things. She was going to get us both killed. Behind me, I sensed Levy's gaze darting between the two of us, wondering who the real one was.

"Clair?" I asked, "The hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you." She said, shifting most of her weight onto one foot, her left.

"Would someone explain to me what just happened?" Kurai said, blinking rapidly as if to confirm that he was hallucinating.

I turned to him, trying to think of the best way to tell him that he had just freed my sin. Singular. Sin. As in the one and only thing I regret being forced with. All I could do was keep my mouth shut so I didn't throttle him… and then cut him into pieces and serve him to Kiria for dinner… but that was for later.. When I had the time. Which I almost never had, thankfully for him.

Although I was thinking of some pretty interesting ways to season him.

'_Nope, can't use garlic cause then Moka won't touch him. Can't use anything too terribly spicy cause then both Yukari and Mizore will throw a fit. Can't use bell peppers cause Kiria doesn't like them too much.. Ooh! But I could use onions, and jalapenos! I would have to throw in a little butter and milk for Yukari.. Just let that sit for a bit and Viola! The perfect recipe for Demon Stew!'_

Of course… all that was raging on in the back of my mind… silently, although I could tell Clair was thinking the EXACT same thing.

What really happened, after I got my thoughts in check. Was that I grabbed Karma and used a spell I haven't used in years.

** Wind Queen's Word**

** #10**

** The Sky Reckoning**

Two giant, golden wings erupted from my back, sending me shooting like a rocket upwards, the ground dropping out from below me, as Karma turned into a silver lance, accented with polished gold. As soon as I was high enough up I dived, nearly breaking the sound barrier as I plummeted downward. My lance connecting with Kurai's chest as a shockwave erupted from the point of impact. Imagine being inside a small metal drum while someone wails on it as hard as they can. Now imagine that much louder. The trees in the clearing were leveled, and when the dust and dirt cleared, a human-shaped hole was punched into the ground, and a faint groan of pain rose up from it. I dropped to my knees beside the hole, the edges of my vision turning black as I struggled to stay conscious, the wings that had sprung from my back were gone, the only trace that they were there being the vertical holes in the back of my shirt. Clair was stuck in a tree, spewing various obscenities as she fell through the branches and landed on the ground.

Levy was hiding behind a tree a good distance away, her eyes wide as I slumped to the ground. Finally letting go of my weak hold on consciousness. Unaware of another figure watching me with golden eyes from the other side of the clearing.

**A/N: And thats it! Chapter 5! Hope you all liked it! The song at the beginning is Unbreakable by Fireflight. Please R&R! Cya next time!**


End file.
